Fighting To A New Beat
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: Despite their many years of service, the government closed Overwatch, claiming their actions to be illegal. So, when they eventually reformed, they had to operate in secret. But when one man discovers the group is back together, the decision he makes changes his life, and the future of Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1- Concert

Numbani- a bustling city in Western Africa, full of varied people who were treated as equals. At this time, everyone in the whole city, as well as many from outside of the city, were gathered in the local concert hall for one reason- to see the famous Lúcio perform. A former street DJ from Rio de Janeiro, Lúcio lived in the poorer part of town. His only ambition was to use his music to cheer people up during the financial crisis caused by the Omnic war, and when a large company began developments in his town and enforced cruel regulations over the people, he led a rebellion which drove the company out of Rio, using their own technology against them. This led to Lúcio being recognized as a hero for social rights and caused his popularity to rise to where it was at today.

As the current song reached its close, the crowd showed their appreciation for the DJ with a standing ovation of applause. Lúcio grabbed a microphone and moved in front of his setup.

"Thank you, everyone," he spoke to the audience, "now, before I move on to my closing number, I just want to say a few words. I came to this city tonight to perform for you and try and spread the message that we, as people, whether human or Omnic, man or woman, poor or rich, we can make a difference in the world. No matter what troubles we shall face, we can overcome them by helping the people around us. So if you see someone who has fallen down, help them to get back up. If someone is being backed into a corner, help them to fight their way out of it. Because it is together, no matter how different we may be, that we can make a difference." The applause rose once more as he bowed to his crowd. "Alright, let's end the night on a high with probably my favourite, and yours- 'We Move Together As One'."

He started the track and an upbeat techno song began to play, the crowd instantly cheering. Before they could fully enjoy it, however, the crowd felt tremors in the ground, which led to a cause for concern. Lúcio turned around and saw the wall behind him was being attacked. After a good few hits, the wall broke down and dust flew everywhere. When it cleared, two men were stood among the rubble- one was large, noticeably obese, holding a chain in one hand and a shotgun in the other. He had a gas mask on his face. The other was smaller and skinny, with wild hair and a crazed expression on his face, holding what looked like an experimental grenade launcher. His skin looked to be burnt and he was carrying a massive tire on his back.

"Are we too late for the party?" the smaller one joked, cackling.

"Everybody run!" Lúcio shouted.

The crowd began to scream as they all made their way for the exits. While the smaller one laughed maniacally, Lúcio grabbed his deck and tried to follow the crowd, but he found his arm being trapped in the larger man's chain. He pulled Lúcio towards him, lifting up easily as he looked right at the man's covered eyes. He couldn't see through them at all- only black.

"Well, well, well," he heard the smaller man speak to him, his accent clearly Australian. "You must be the famous Lúcio! I would say it's an honour to meet you, but you should feel more honoured to meet us."

"Who are you?" Lúcio shouted at him. He was angry that they had attacked the concert, but mostly out of concern for the people's safety.

"I'm Junkrat, the big guy's Roadhog."

"Why are you here? Why did you try attack these people?"

"It's not the people we want, mate." Junkrat grabbed Lúcio's chin, making him look right at him. "It's you we're after. Ya see, we know all about you did back in Rio, how you STOLE tech to lead the uprising."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lúcio's tone was harsh and cold. He wasn't pleased with their antics.

"Don't you get it? It's the tech we want."

"Over my dead body!"

"Suit yourself! Roadhog, handle him!"

The large man simply nodded, aiming his shotgun right at Lúcio's head. The musician just closed his eyes, ready for the worse…

When he heard the gunfire, yet didn't feel any pain, he opened his eyes. He looked over Roadhog's shoulder, seeing three people- one who looked like an angel who was waving a staff around, one who looked like a giant monkey with a massive taser, and one who looked like a young woman with a pair of pistols, starting to fire at the two men. They started to fire back, throwing Lúcio off to the side. He landed with a thud, rolling to the backstage area. All he could do was watch on as they fought.

The large gorilla went right after Roadhog, charging him into the seats with tremendous force, but he was eventually overpowered and the large man pinned him to the ground. While that happened, he saw Junkrat leaping about, firing grenades all over. The woman dressed as an angel headed to check on the crowd, while the other woman was somehow teleporting from one spot to another, firing off shots wherever she could. He could see Junkrat was clearly angered by this, so he took the massive tire off of his back and threw it into the air. It exploded, the force of the explosion knocking the girl into a wall. He walked over to her, and when she tried to teleport, it failed.

"Looks like I've gotcha now, Tracer!" Junkrat exclaimed, evil and maniacal.

Lúcio saw him aim his launcher at the girl and knew he was going to kill her. Looking around, Lúcio looked for anything that could help him help the fighters. On the table behind him was his own weapon; his sonic amplifier- the one he made from the technology of the company that took over his town, and the same weapon that helped him push them out. Hurriedly, he grabbed it and aimed at Junkrat, firing before he could kill the girl. The impact threw Junkrat away from the girl, his body ricocheting back off a wall and onto the stage. Getting up, he rubbed his back and looked at Lúcio. Groaning, he whistled.

"Roadhog! Let's go! We'll get them, just not today!"

The large man jumped off of Winston and ran away with Junkrat. Lúcio started to follow, but ran over to the girl instead. Up close, he could see that she was wearing a bomber jacket, yellow leggings and an orange visor. There was a union jack on the sleeve of the jacket, so she must have been British. She had short hair, which was in bangs which had fallen over her face. She groaned a little, before looking at him.

"Hey," he asked, "are you alright?"

"No worries, love," she replied in her cockney accent, gingerly getting to her feet, "I'm alright. The doc'll heal me up."

"Tracer! Winston!" they heard the angel woman, who had re-entered the building. "We have to go, the police will be here soon."

"Gotcha, Mercy!"

The angel ran out the hole in the wall, the gorilla following suit.

"Well," the woman, apparently called Tracer, started to walk away, "thanks for the help, mate. See ya!"

"Wait!" Lúcio shouted, catching her attention. "Tracer, right? You're one of those heroes, the ones that ended the Omnic War. You're with Overwatch." She nodded. "I thought you had disbanded."

"Well, you've clearly seen what's happened. The police may consider what we do illegal, but the people need someone who'll stand up for them. The world could always use more heroes."

She teleported away before he could ask further. He stared out the wall where she left, dazed.

'Tracer,' he thought to himself, her face implanted in his mind, 'she's right. The world does need more heroes.' He clenched a fist, determined. 'And the world will get another hero.'

His manager came in, rushing towards him.

"Thank God you're alright, sir," she frantically panted, "we thought they might have hurt you, those criminals." Lúcio walked past her, headed towards his dressing room. "Erm, sir? Where are you going?"

"I need to go pack," he replied, not turning to face her, "I have somewhere I need to go." He grabbed his phone and used it to search the internet. "C'mon, where is it?" Eventually he found the place he was looking for. "I need you to arrange a private flight for me." He opened the door to his dressing room.

"Where to, sir?"

He stood in the doorway, looked at her, then smirked.

"Gibraltar."


	2. Chapter 2- A New Pursuit

_Two Weeks Later_

While most people remembered Overwatch and the many things they did, only a few people, most of whom were big fans of what they did, knew about where they operated from. Watchpoint: Gibraltar was a high-tech outpost at the Rock of Gibraltar, which facilitated Overwatch. It was equipped with technology labs for weapon development, a number of training grounds that agents used to keep in shape, test their tactics and just generally keep prepared. In addition, there was enough space for accommodation and living facilities, transport garages and other features.

In one of the laboratories, Winston, the head scientist, was currently making adjustments to his barrier projector. As a former test subject to a human scientist before the Omnic War, the gorilla had always had an affinity for science and inventions. He still fondly remembered the scientist he worked with, still keeping a photo of him with his younger self and he even wore the same glasses that man had given him. As he made some final tweaks, the sound of a siren blared throughout.

"Athena!" he commanded. "Report!"

In response to this command, his computer system turned on.

"There is an unidentified aircraft attempting to land," it spoke in a monotone, yet female voice, "what shall we do?"

"Hmm," he moaned, thinking, "not many people know where we are anymore. Could it be a former agent? Or have the government found out we've reformed?" After a moment of thought, he came to a decision. "Have Soldier:76 greet him. Make sure he finds out who it is and why they are here."

"Understood."

The gorilla stood up, grabbing his photo of the old Overwatch and looked at it fondly. He thought back to what is was like when they were still respected; when their actions weren't considered illegal; when they were still a family. However, his thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"Sir," he heard a man speak via the comms.

"What's the situation, Soldier:76?"

"There's just one man, and he claims to be here peacefully. He wishes to speak with you directly."

"Did he mention a name?"

"He said his name is Lúcio."

'Lúcio?' Winston thought, surprised. 'Is that the same Lúcio whose concert was crashed by Junkrat before?'

"Sir?" Soldier:76 interrupted him once more. "What should we do?"

"Escort him to my laboratory," Winston ordered. "No one else."

"Yes, sir."

About five minutes later, Winston saw two men enter. One, dressed in a blue racer's jacket with a 76 on the back, cargo pants and a tactical, with white hair and a scar on his face, carrying a pulse rifle. This was Soldier:76- one of the new agents of Overwatch. The other was Lúcio, who carried his sonic amplifier in one hand and a luggage bag in the other. He was wearing a green tank top with his logo, blue armoured pants, which were made with the same technology as his amplifier, a backpack that contained his deck which was connected to his amplifier, and roller blades. He had a green and yellow headset on, which acted as a visor of his own, and a pair of gloves with what appeared to be magnetic finger tips.

"Thank you, 76," Winston told his ally, "you are free to go now."

He nodded, before making his leave. Winston stood up and approached the dreadlocked man. He looked him right in the eyes, a slight tension between them, before smiling and extending his hand.

"Welcome to Gibraltar, Lúcio."

"Winston, right?" The scientist nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate you hearing me out." He shook the large, furry hand. "I understand that this is supposed to be a sort of secret facility, and-"

"I do hope," Winston interrupted, "that you are aware of the risk you have taken by coming here. The government still consider our actions illegal. Fortunately, we kept this one hidden from them, but now that you've come here, they may pursue us. Plus, I'm sure you have your own schedule as a musician."

"I understand, but I actually came here to join Overwatch." Winston stared at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"What would make you even THINK of doing that?" Winston turned around to walk to his desk. "This place was built by heroes who have had to fight great wars and overcome many odds. I cannot imagine this would help your public figure."

"Maybe, but that is not as important as-"

"We take great risks in what we do. We cannot guarantee the safety of any of our members, only the safety of the public. We have lost a number of good agents doing what we do."

"Again, I see where you are coming from-"

"And after everything we have done, people have considered us criminal. We cannot cater to egos here, so-"

"Look!" he snapped. Winston promptly turned around, seeing the anger on Lúcio's face. "This isn't about doing something good to make me look good, Winston. This is about me trying to help the people that want to make a difference!" He slowly approached the gorilla. "Let me tell you a tale. Back when I was living in Brazil, a large corporation wanted to make developments in our area. They made promises that these developments would improve our lives, especially since the Omnic War had damaged the economy there. But those promises were never met. Instead, they tried to regulate our way of living- curfews, cheap labour, stricter laws. They threw our small neighbourhood into chaos.

"So I chose to fight back." He put down his bag and handed his backpack and amp to Winston. "I took some of their technology and turned it into this. I used my music to unite the people and fight for our human rights, and we threw that corporation out of Rio. We took back our town! That's when I knew I could do something to help my people, and help people all over the world. I just needed a means- THIS," he looked around the room, "this place, this organization, this TEAM is that means. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can help those who are being suppressed, restricted or otherwise unfairly treated. So I ask you, I IMPLORE you, let me help you." Winston still seemed uncertain, but Lúcio had one last idea. "Look. Back at my concert, one of your agents, I think she said her name was Tracer, she said something before she left- 'the world could always use more heroes'. I may not be a hero like you and the rest of Overwatch are, but I am damn certain that I can help you."

Winston took a moment to take in what he had heard. While he thought, he analysed the sonic amplifier in his hands. He admired the intricacy and structure of the device, as well as the efficiency of it.

"This is an incredible device," he remarked, "would it be possible for me to have a closer examination?"

"Erm, sure?" Lúcio looked at the scientist questionably, curious as to what he had in mind. Winston hooked the device up to his central computer system and had Athena analyse its internal hardware and other features. When the search was complete, Winston seemed to be intrigued. "What do you think?"

"I have to say," he adjusted his glasses, "you have a strong affinity for technology. From what I have heard you say, you seem genuine. The main issue is we would need to find a position for you amongst the team- everyone is stronger in their own certain area, and it would take a substantial effort to find yours." Lúcio nodded, a little downhearted but kept a steady face. "Though I must admit, with the right adjustments and training, this technology, and you, would be effective in fighting our cause."

"So, you're saying… yes?" Lúcio looked hopeful, while Winston just smirked.

"Welcome to Overwatch."


	3. Chapter 3- New Recruit

Winston called for everyone to gather in his laboratory. As he and Lúcio stood waiting, the agents gathered one by one. Lúcio recognized Mercy and Soldier:76, but there were many he did not- a female eskimo, a small man with a large beard, a young Asian woman, a large woman with pink hair, an Indian woman with a synthetic arm, a woman in a blue battle suit, a large man in a bulky knight-like suit of armor, a robot, an Omnic monk, and a man in a high-tech ninja attire. When Tracer entered last, she instantly noticed Lúcio and eagerly smiled, giving a little wave. The Brazilian couldn't help but smile back at her. Once Winston was assured everyone had gathered, he began.

"Thank you all for coming," the simian greeted them, "I know you all have duties to take care off, so I will make this quick. After some discussions with this gentleman here," he gestured to Lúcio, "it is my belief that he should be a new member for Overwatch."

"Hold on a minute, Winston," Soldier:76 objected, "we know nothing about this gentleman. If he joins, we will have to be able to trust him with our lives, and he will have to trust us with his."

"Aw, chill out, Soldier," Tracer nudged him, "you've said this about everyone who we've added."

"Tracer," the large woman interrupted, her accent obviously Russian, "we have no evidence that he will be of use to us. I do not trust a man until I have seen him in battle."

"You might not have seen him in battle, Zarya, but I have. When we came across Junkrat and Roadhog, he helped us to drive him away." The Russian just laughed in response.

"One battle does not guarantee that he will be of use," the woman in the battle suit added, "many men and women were lost for this cause before. I have not seen my mother in a long time, and I do not want to lose anyone else for one man's mistakes."

"We all understand your history, Pharah," Winston told her, "but all those men and women, just like Ana, knew the risks and were willing to take them."

"May I say something?" Lúcio asked. This prompted everyone to look in his direction. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you: I have huge respect for you and what you do. You don't know me, and I can appreciate that- this is new for me as well. But there is one thing that we have in common, no matter what. And that is we have fought to improve the lives of people who have been oppressed." This lifted a few eyebrows. "I fought to help the people of my town take back what had been taken from us, and since then, I have tried to use my position and my music to-"

"You're a musician?" 76 interrupted, clearly irritated by the notion. "He's just trying to use this to become more popular! We cannot allow this. We are a serious organisation trying to fight to save lives and resolve conflict, not some publicity stunt!"

"I assure you, that is not why I am here! I care about the lives of people and I do not want to see anyone be oppressed further."

"Settle down, everyone," Winston beckoned over them, "let us keep this civil. Since there are clearly mixed opinions about this, let us put it to a vote. So I ask, who is in favour of Lúcio joining Overwatch?" He raised his hand.

"I am, Winston!" Tracer cheerily held her hand up.

"I am too," Mercy followed, raising her hand. The eskimo, the Asian woman and the man in the suit of armour also let their hands rise.

"That stands as six in favour." Those who had their hands up put them down. "Who is opposed?"

"He does not belong here," 76 cruelly added as his hand rose, followed by that of the bearded man.

"I agree," Zarya added, raising her hand.

"And I," Pharah put her hand up, as did the ninja and the Indian woman.

"It seems we are at an impasse. I assume, Bastion, you are neutral." The robot made a whirring noise, as if to say 'yes'. Winston then looked at the Omnic. "Zenyatta, as the only one who has not yet voted, we need you to be the deciding factor. What is your verdict?"

The monk did not respond initially. Instead, he held two orbs- one white and one black- in either hand, meditating to find an answer. Everyone watched on in anticipation, none more so than Lúcio. When the monk had an answer, its eyes lit up blue.

"His aura has a positive energy. The winds of change he has brought will bring great things."

"There we have it. Lúcio shall from this point forth be a member of Overwatch." Most of the people in the room nodded, while 76 huffed in annoyance and Tracer gave a small, yet obvious cheer, laughing happily. "You will be staying with Reinhardt," he pointed at the large man, who nodded, "and Torbjörn." The smaller, bearded man held a hand up to show who he was. "That will be all for now." As everyone made their leave, Winston walked up to Tracer. "Would you mind giving Lúcio a tour to help him get accustomed to the base?"

"Not a problem, big guy!" the cockney woman chirped. "Come on, then!"

She started to dash out. Lúcio, amused by her energy, skated after her, bag and amp in hand. Winston smiled as they left, finding this similar to how things were before.

Meanwhile, Tracer, who had been caught by Lúcio, slowed down to show him the area.

"On the left there is the cafeteria," she explained. "Torbjörn handles the food, so if you have anything specific you'd like, he's the one to speak to. And down there to the right is the main training center. Zarya's the one who handles fitness here, so don't get on her bad side or she'll have you lap the whole base for an hour." Lúcio laughed a little, but realised she was serious, so stopped. His minor embarrassment amused Tracer, so she giggled a little. "Anyway, Mercy is sort of the head doctor here, so go see her if you need fixing up. She's usually back at the labs." They arrived at the accommodations. "And this is where everyone rests. All the girls are on one side, and the guys on the other, so if you get caught in one of our rooms, you're in trouble. Your room is on the first floor."

"Well, thanks for the tour, Tracer," he told her as they walked up, stopping outside his dorm. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Do you mind if I ask ya something quickly?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why'd you really come here?" He looked a little confused. "I know you want to help people- I can see it in your eyes, and Zenyatta's prediction sure supports the idea- but surely you were doing that before. What changed?"

"Well, erm," he scratched his head, "to be honest, it was kind of you that made me come here."

"M-me!?" she stuttered. Her cheeks were lightly pink. "W-what- what did I do?"

"Back in Numbani, I remember what you said- 'the world could always use more heroes'. They stuck with me, because it just seemed to become clear that this was the way for me to make a real change for good."

"Oh, right, I see. Of course!" She laughed nervously. "I get it now. Well, erm, I better get going, love."

"Actually, if you don't mind, could I ask you something before you go?" She nodded. "What's your name?"

"My name? You know that, don't you?"

"Not your agent name, your real name. I'm sorry, but there is no way Tracer is your actual first name. So what is it?"

She smirked at him.

"Lena. Lena Oxton." She winked at him. "See ya!" With that, she teleported away.

'Lena,' he thought, 'that's a beautiful name.' He smirked a little, before heading into his room.


	4. Chapter 4- Settling In

Lúcio took his time to put his stuff away in his new dorm. While he was getting settled into the room, he heard the door to the dorm open up. Turning around, he saw Torbjörn and Reinhardt had come in. He stopped what he was doing and stood up, smiling at his new allies.

"Hi," he greeted them, "I guess I'm, like, your new roommate."

"I guess so," the smaller man replied in his Swedish accent. "My apologies for earlier. I know that I was not in favour of you joining, but it was simply because I am not accustomed to you and usually, when a new recruit arrives, we are given a, shall we say, run-down on their history."

"Relax, I totally understand. I can respect that."

The Swedish man smiled at this. "Since we'll be living and working together, I should give you a more formal introduction." He extended his hand to him. "Torbjörn Lindholm, chief weapons designer, and chef."

Lúcio happily shook his hand. "I'm Lúcio." He turned to face the tall knight and extended his hand to him. "You must be Reinhardt, right?"

"That is correct," he spoke in a German accent, his voice booming yet noticeably welcoming, "Reinhardt Wilhelm." He grabbed Lúcio's hand and shook it firmly.

"So," the Brazilian man sat on his bed, "how did you come to be part of Overwatch? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, my friend," Torbjörn gave a hearty laugh, "myself and Reinhardt were members of the original Overwatch, back in the Omnic War. Back then, I was renowned for my inventions. I designed weapons systems for companies all over the world, but a lot of the time, I did not agree with their plans to use computer intelligence to control them. See, I knew that the machines couldn't be trusted, but most people just ignored me, so I was one of the few people who saw the war coming. I still don't fully trust those Omnics, but I have learnt to put my differences aside where it counts."

"That's rad, man."

"Very much so. Well, when Overwatch was formed, they called me up and I was able to use my inventions to help end the war."

"That wasn't the only factor, Torbjörn," Reinhardt interrupted, chuckling, "you were definitely beneficial, though."

"You too, Reinhardt."

"So what about you, big guy?" Lúcio turned his attention to the knight. "How did you become involved?"

Reinhardt put down his hammer and lifted his helmet off of his head, revealing his white hair and his scarred face. Lúcio's eyes widened a little at the scar over his eye.

"I was known for my work as a soldier back in Germany. Rather than fight for national pride or for the sake of fighting, I fight by the codes of valor, justice and courage- just like the bygone era. I always made sure that Overwatch was fighting for the cause of good, and I respected those who respected me as well. However, as I grew into my fifties, it became mandatory that I retire. After that, Overwatch eventually collapsed. But even after its disbandment, I fought for the justice of good, honest people."

"So, if you're over fifty," Lúcio asked, "how come you're back? Surely they wouldn't have allowed you to return now."

"Ha!" Torbjörn interrupted. "You wish! This man was what kept Overwatch together. We would not turn him away after all he has done for us." Reinhardt smiled fondly, happy to hear he was still appreciated. "So, Lúcio, now you know our history, why don't you share a little about yourself?"

Lúcio then went on to talk about what life was like for him in Rio, how he led the revolution that drove the Vishkar corporation out of his neighbourhood, and how his music became an influence for social rights.

"You are a good man, Lúcio," Torbjörn remarked, "I like you already. I can tell we will get on famously."

"Thank you, Torbjörn, I'm glad to hear that. I think so too."

"But I will give you one warning- Symmetra, one of the other recruits, her family owned Vishkar, so I would not mention that to her. If she were to find out, things would become uncomfortable."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind."

"So," Reinhardt leaned forward, "you are a musician, eh? Tell me, have you heard of David Hasselhoff?"

"Oh, leave it out, Reinhardt," Torbjörn joked. "His popularity was in Germany, not Brazil."

"Sorry, but unless he made EDM, I doubt I'll have heard of him. I'll have to drop a beat for you guys some time."

They had a good laugh, before they heard Zarya speak over the comms system.

"May the following agents gather at the training grounds- Tracer, Mercy, Genji, Pharah, Lúcio. You have five minutes to arrive, so do not be late, or you will suffer."

"You had better go," Reinhardt laughed, "Zarya takes her training seriously."

"Alright," Lúcio put on his skates and got up, "I'll catch you guys later." With that, he headed out.

 _Meanwhile, upstairs_

Tracer, after she took Lúcio on his tour, went to finish off her current duties, which took about five minutes. After which, she headed back to her room, where Mercy, D. Va, the Asian woman, and Mei, the eskimo, already were.

"Oh, you're back!" Mercy smirked at her friend. "We thought you'd be gone for a while."

"Nah, you know me, doc," she jumped onto her bed, bouncing a little, "I can never stay in one place for too long. Besides, I was nearly done when Winston called us up anyway."

"That's what we meant," Mei added, joining in on Mercy's little teasing. "We thought you'd be taking Lúcio around on his private tour for a bit."

"What?" she tilted her head at them. "What d'ya mean?"

"We saw how you looked at him before." D. Va cupped her hands together. "You like him, Tracer!"

"What!" she blushed madly while the others laughed.

"Aw, how cute!" Mercy copied what D. Va had done. "You have a crush!"

"You two have had too much to drink." She put her hand over her cheek, hiding her face from them. "Honestly, you're such an embarrassment sometimes."

"Don't try and hide it, Tracer," The Swiss sat next to her and gently rubbed her back, "it's not like you have anything to be ashamed of. I mean, when was the last time you found a guy you liked?" She didn't hear an answer, so the angel gasped. "You've never had a crush before? So he's your first crush!?"

"Oh, this is adorable!" Mei squealed.

"It's not a crush, loves," Tracer moaned, taking her goggles off as she stood up, "I just met the guy."

"That's not true, and you know that. He saved your life back at Numbani." Tracer's eyes widened when she realised Mercy was right.

"Yeah… I guess he did…" She shook her head, her hair becoming even more of a mess. "But that doesn't mean I like him. I mean, so what. I could have saved myself."

"Gee, Tracer," Mei looked downcast, "I've never known you get so defensive."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you," D. Va explained. "You're being snappy, just to deny that you like some guy."

Tracer thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Okay, maybe I like him a little, but that doesn't mean it's a crush." The girls squealed a little, while Tracer just laughed at their excitement. "Anyway, it's not like you don't like Soldier:76, Mercy."

"Maybe, but I can admit it." Mercy placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, rule 23 doesn't apply anymore, so-"

Tracer grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. This led to a small pillow fight breaking out between them, causing them to break out in a laughing fit. That was when they heard Zarya's message on the comms.

"Guess we should head off, Mercy," Tracer said, grabbing her goggles and putting them on. "You two better make sure this place isn't a mess, or we're all deep in it."

"Alright." Mei smirked a little. "Have fun with Lúcio."

Tracer rolled her eyes at the girls. She started to walk out, before looking in a mirror to sort her hair out, much to the other girls' amusement.

"Oh shut up," she said, before heading to the training grounds with Mercy.


	5. Chapter 5- Finding Your Strengths

As Zarya had ordered, the agents arrived on time at the training grounds, where the Russian had set up a training exercise.

"Good, you are all here," she said, emotionless, "we shall begin. I have set up a kind of obstacle course for you, but rather than climbing ladders like little girls, you will be under heavy fire. You will be tasked to see how quickly you can conquer the course and how many of the enemy you can take down, but get hit once and you are done. And trust me when I say you don't want that to be the case." She turned to face Lúcio. "Do not expect any special treatment because this is your first time. Winston is watching to see what role you will fill in the team."

"No problem," he replied, grinning. Zarya just stared at him, neither of them changing their gaze.

"I see. Genji!" She turned to the ninja. "You will be first." He said nothing as he walked up to the starting position. "You will follow the markers around the course. On my mark," she held out a stopwatch. "Go!"

As she started the stopwatch, he sprinted ahead. He ran up the stairs, dodging the gunfire. He threw his shurikens to the side, taking out three of the four robots. He leapt a wall, dodging the fire from two more on one side while reflecting the bullets with his sword, destroying them. As he ran down the corridor, he sliced another three in half, leaving one robot standing. When he got around the final corner, he saw that the corridor was thin, with no other way to go. There were five robots on one side, all firing at the same wall. Genji held his sword ready and leapt onto the wall, jumping off. The bullets rebounded off of the metal of his sword and destroyed each of the robots. He landed on the other side and ran back to the others, so Zarya stopped her stopwatch.

"Not bad, Genji," she looked at the time, "38.4 seconds, with just two left standing. Acceptable." He gave a small bow before joining the others.

After the ninja's run, Mercy completed the course in 1 minute and 12 seconds, eliminating seven robots. After her, Pharah had been caught on the final straight, but finished the course anyway in 58.3 seconds, eliminating twelve robots, before Tracer completed the course in 35 seconds, eliminating ten robots.

"Lúcio! Your turn!" The dreadlocked man simply walked up to the start. "On my mark… go!"

He dashed ahead with his amplifier in hand. He leapt up the stairs, shooting down the robots before they could shoot him. Leaping the wall, he skated around the other two to take them out from behind. As he headed down the corridor, he slid under the bullet fire, shooting the three robots, but quickly stopped. Taking a step back, he ran and leaped up to the wall, riding along as he shot all five robots, before leaping off and running to the others. Looking at the stopwatch, Zarya lifted an eyebrow.

"Interesting," she remarked, "you were not quite the fastest, taking 36.3 seconds, but you took care of every last robot. Impressive." Lúcio beamed with pride. "Now that we have finished this test, we have one last exercise." She reached into a case and pulled out two paintball guns. "A two on two test of teamwork and survival. Tracer will team with Lúcio, and Genji will work with Pharah. One shot to the chest or the head and you are out. Get hit in the arm or leg means nothing. Mercy will handle any injuries afterward. Now go!"

Tracer and Lúcio grabbed their guns and headed to one side of the field, Pharah and Genji going to the other. While they waited for Zarya to start the battle, Tracer looked over at Lúcio. He took notice of this and smiled.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she smiled, before turning her head away to conceal her blush. "So, you settling in, love?"

"Yeah, everything's great here. I think I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Battle commences in three… two… one… go!" Zarya barked at them.

Straight away, paintballs flew all over the area. Tracer was taking aim at Pharah, trying to catch her off guard, but the Egyptian woman was using her thruster pack to get an aerial advantage. Whenever she tried to hit Tracer, however, the chirpy Brit would blink away. While they were locked up in their battle, however, Genji and Lúcio were in a deadlock. Neither man could land a hit, both men being too quick to get a strong aim on. When Lúcio did finally get a hit, it was on Genji's arm. While it gave Lúcio a chance to back away and reload, Genji quickly recovered from the hit. As he refilled his pellets, Lúcio looked over and saw Pharah taking aim at Tracer. However, as soon as she fired, the Brit teleported behind her. Because she had no ammo left, all Pharah could do was let Tracer hit her, square in the chest.

"Yeah!" she cheered. "That's one down."

As soon as she said that however, she found herself out of ammo. As she reloaded, Genji had locked on. Lúcio, noticing this, gasped. Throwing caution to the wind, he ran toward Tracer, pushing her out of the way and letting Genji's shot hit him instead. Tracer rolled from the impact and hit Genji on the side of the head, ending the battle.

"Tracer and Lúcio are victorious!" Zarya announced. "Genji, Pharah, since you lost, you shall do ten laps of the base. Move it!"

The losers moaned as they headed away. Tracer cheered in victory, before seeing Lúcio on the ground. She gasped in shock, before rushing over to help him up.

"Oh my God, Lúcio," she asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, still smiling, "winded me a little, but I'll be fine."

"We'll have Mercy check you over. I tell you what, it's a good job you pushed me out of the way or we'd have been doin' laps!" They laughed a bit over this, before they looked each other right in the eye. Tracer seemed to melt in his gaze. "I'm glad the cavalry was here."

Amused by her colloquialism, he chuckled. "What?"

"I'm glad you're on the team, love." They smiled at each other. Lúcio pulled her into a hug, the British girl blushing as she grew comfy in his arms. Eventually, she pulled away. "Come on, let's get ya patched up."

They walked away, while Zarya, Mercy and Winston watched on.

"What do you think?" the Russian woman asked. "He can deal a lot of damage and has good speed, but he seemed to go down quite easily from Genji's shot."

"Yes, and considering his size, that means he would either have to be offensive or support," Winston remarked. "But he will definitely play a useful role for us. Mercy," he turned to the Swiss woman, "what do you think?"

'I think that him and Tracer are going to be spending a lot of time together in the future,' she thought, smirking.

"Well," the angel twirled her staff a little, "based on his willingness to take the shot for Tracer, I think he would be more effective on support. If I spoke to him at some point, we might be able to find a way for him to use his amplifier for healing purposes."

"I think you're right there, Angela. Okay, I'll leave you to it."

With that, Winston walked away. Mercy was about to do the same, but Zarya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Zarya?"

"I know you've noticed it. The connection between them." Mercy instantly knew what she meant, but let her explain anyway. "I do not think it is wise for them to engage in such activities. Such emotions tarnish judgment, which leads to-"

"Oh, lighten up, Zarya!" Mercy argued. "Just because you act cold and haven't found anyone you like doesn't mean it's wrong to do so! Besides, I doubt either of them fully know how they feel yet. And rule 23 does not apply anymore, so none of us will interfere should they choose to hook up."

Zarya just huffed at her, walking away as if she knows best. Mercy shook her head at her pink haired ally, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6- Forces Combined

After the training session, Lúcio went to the showers. The minor pain he felt before easily went away. He dropped his amplifier, headset and deck off at his dorm, then went to ease up before evening meal. When he got there, he noticed that no one else was around. It had only been five people at training, and Genji and Pharah were probably still being punished by Zarya- a thought that made him shudder- so it was likely to be just him. Leaving his clothes in the steam room, he walked in and turned on the hot water. The water immediately fogged up the room, so he could only see what was directly in front of him. He enjoyed the feel of the warm water on his skin; it seemed to sum up how his day had been. Looking back, he had found that he was settling in fine, and he was getting on with pretty much everyone. Zarya wasn't too keen, but she didn't seem to be against him, which made Soldier:76 the only issue.

It didn't bother him too much, however. The DJ could understand his reasons and wasn't about to question them. Besides, why should he worry over one person when he had a good few who were keen on him as it was? Like Tracer. The chirpy Brit had been really nice towards him and he enjoyed speaking to her. He could tell that they were quite alike- they were both fun and energetic, they both cared about people, she was cute-

'Wait, what?' he thought, his eyes opening in surprise. 'Where did that come from?'

He shrugged it off, simply enjoying himself as he bathed in the soap and water.

" _I got a feeling,"_ he started singing, _"that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. Feeling!"_

" _Ooh,"_ he heard a female voice sing along, which made him stop immediately. _"That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night."_ He looked around, but couldn't see who it was. "Don't stop for me, love! Keep going if you want!"

"Tracer!" he shouted, panicked. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't realise this was the women's shower! I'll leave, I'm so sorry."

"Calm down, love!" She laughed at his innocent embarrassment. "We don't have women's and men's showers here, we all shower together. It's 'cause it gets so misty in here, you can never see anything. Aww, are you shy?"

"Y-you could say that," he was visibly red in the cheeks. "Look, I'm about done, so I'm gonna-"

As he turned around to head to the steam room, he nearly ran right into Tracer. She lost balance and started to fall backwards, so Lúcio wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from hurting herself. He looked at her- her hair was down from the water, dripping and covering one eye. He looked right in her eye, which wasn't covered by her goggles for once. They were a bright shade of amber, alluring him. He could notice the major blush on her face, but it was probably not as obvious as his was. Their lips were just inches apart. He dared not look lower, his respect for her too great.

'Wow,' he thought.

'Wow,' she thought.

They both thought about trying to kiss the other. Eventually, they started to lean in. They were nearly there when they heard someone walk in. The sound of the footsteps prompted them to back off.

"Is anyone in here?" they heard Mercy call out.

"I was just leaving," Lúcio called out. He waved at Tracer as he left, and she waved back.

"I'm in here, Angela," Tracer called out.

"You too in here alone?" she walked up to her British comrade. "You find anything you like?"

"No," Tracer moaned, "I wasn't looking for anything."

Mercy saw the red tint on her face. "Something HAPPENED, didn't it?" Tracer looked away. "Oh my God, it did! Something happened! As soon as we are done in here, we're finding D. Va and Mei. They HAVE to hear about this."

As Lúcio walked away, now fully clothed, he overheard Mercy and Tracer talking.

'Why would Mercy care if something happened between me and Tracer? Does she… Does Tracer… no, she couldn't, I just met her.' He put this to one side as he headed back to his dorm.

 _Meanwhile, in Los Angeles_

"Things have not been going well, mate," Junkrat told Roadhog as they walked down the alleys of Hollywood. Night had set in and they were looking for their target. "This contact had better be here." While Roadhog looked like he was about to say something, Junkrat cut him off. "Nah, you're right. They're supposed to be reliable." As soon as he said that, he heard two people land behind them. They were hidden beneath the cover of shadows, the only visible feature being a small amount of black smoke on the floor around them. "There you are! What the bloody hell took ya so long?"

"Watch your tongue," he heard one, a French woman, reply. "If we are to work together, you will have to show me respect."

"Whatever," the Aussie stuck his tongue out. "Just tell me why you want us."

"We are here on behalf of Talon, because we believe you would be useful in our cause."

"And what cause is that?"

"Chaos," the other said, his voice harsh and low. "Chaos and domination. The government that rules this world is comprised of fools. The only way to overthrow them is to throw their world into chaos."

"Hmm… what's in it for us if we help you?"

"There is no one answer for that, but should you desire it, it will be yours. Now, are you in?"

"I do insist that you take this offer," her voice was full of venom. "We are aware of what happened in Numbani and how you were beaten by Overwatch and that DJ, no less."

"They got lucky! We had one of them where we wanted and he had to spoil our fun!"

"Keep your voice down," the man snapped, "if we get caught-"

"We know of your hatred for Overwatch, and of your other antics. We think you would be a great addition to Talon. So, are you with us?" The woman held a gloved hand out to the one-legged man. He turned to face his partner in crime.

"Whaddya say, Roadhog? Ya wanna join these guys or what?" He heard a grunt from the larger man, then turned around and smiled. "We got a deal. Just tell us your names and we'll shake on it."

"You may call me Widowmaker," the French woman replied, "and my partner Reaper."

"Gotcha." Junkrat shook her hand. "Now tell me, whatcha got planned at the moment?"


	7. update

Hey, guys. I just wanted to give you a bit of an update on this series. Everything that I have uploaded so far on this site, I wrote way before I signed up, and that goes for this series just as much as all of my one-shots. That being said, I am now back at school for my final year of A levels, so uploads will be a bit slower. I do have a couple of one shots for when I've finished this series already written, but I want to focus on this series, so I will do my best to get a new chapter out every week, starting next weekend. I appreciate your support with this series and I hope you continue to read what I upload. I will upload one one-shot today to make up for the lack of chapter for this series. In the meantime, thanks again and I'll speak to you later.


	8. Chapter 7- Showdown At Kings Row

_Two Weeks Later_

It was a quiet night in London. The cobblestone streets had been clear for almost an hour, and the only light source was the street lamps. The quiet breeze that filled the area was soon replaced by a rush of men, all dressed in black SWAT gear with a white eagle claw on the back. Their faces were covered by matching face masks. They were headed straight towards the Meridian Hotel, armed with assault rifles.

While the gang of thugs covered the area, guarding the front of the establishment while they waited for their leaders, D. Va, Tracer, Genji, Zarya, Lúcio, Soldier:76, Reinhardt, Symmetra, Bastion and Pharah were watching on from.

"How many are there?" Pharah asked, preparing her rocket launcher.

"At least fifty, maybe a hundred" Soldier:76 replied, "we need to do this sensibly. There will likely be people in rooms, so we can't risk their safety."

"They seem like just goons," Tracer pointed out, "the types who'd just keel over after one hit, right? Surely we just draw them out to the open, take 'em out, grab some fish an' chips on the way out, right?"

"Too many," Pharah argued, "we'd need something extremely loud and random. Something that they wouldn't expect to hear."

Looking across the street, Lúcio saw a double decker bus and got an idea.

"What if we got them to come behind that bus? That way, any who don't come out can hear us incapacitate them, they come out running to find their friends knocked out, and we take them?"

"That's a stupid idea!" 76 snarled, staring right at the Brazilian man. "Besides, what would we use to draw them out?"

"Leave that to me."

While the guards were watching another way, Lúcio skated to cover behind the bus. Setting up his deck, he started to play an upbeat song, turning the volume up to max. Sure enough, four guards watching the entrance heard the music straight away. When the first one went around the corner, Lúcio had his sonic amplifier out and fired, sending the goon straight into a nearby statue.

"Let's go!" 76 shouted. He ran out of cover, using his pulse rifle to take out the other three guards. As soon as they heard the commotion, the other guards began to file out of the hotel. "Here they come!"

Straight away, everyone else began to fire at the goons. Five guards walked out onto the balcony and started to fire from above, but Genji put an end to this, climbing up the bus and leaping off. He threw shurikens to disarm them, before charging towards them to knock them down to the floor below. They only fell far enough to lose consciousness. Meanwhile, as one group started to charge towards them, Pharah launched herself into the air with her jets, firing a pair of rockets down. The force from the blast sent the group flying towards a nearby wall, where they fell into a pile on the floor beside it.

D. Va had been chased down a nearby alleyway, but when she tried to go out around the corner, two goons were heading right towards her. When she tried to head back where she came, two more came from that direction. As they approached her, she shouted, "Mecha activate!" Within seconds, a bright light quickly flashed around her. When it subdued, she was inside a giant pink robot, with two guns on either side. The goons tried to run away in surprise, but she opened fire, taking them all out of the fight.

"Too easy," she shouted, smugly.

Reinhardt began to charge in, swinging his hammer left, right and centre, but a sum of about fifteen piled up on him. It looked like they had outnumbered him and he was trapped, but he set them all flying with one great burst of energy. When another five tried to charge at him, he brought his hammer crashing to the ground, cracking the ground in front of him and knocking those men off of his feet. Zarya, taking advantage of the opportunity that had presented itself to her, lined up her shot and fired her cannon, sending the five men flying into a nearby building.

"Good work, comrade!" she said to Reinhardt, giving him a nod of approval.

"Very good, Zarya!" he replied, nodding back.

Up on the balcony, the people who had been staying at the hotel were gathered, panicked as they watched the ensuing battle. Symmetra made her way up to the balcony to try and calm them down.

"Everyone, please listen to me!" she shouted. The crowd turned their attention to her. "We are doing everything we can to diffuse the situation. You must remain calm and return to your rooms this instant, so we can avoid any casualties. Everything is under control." As the people started to fan out, one of the goons climbed up and started to point his gun at the people. Symettra grabbed her photon projector and fired it right at him, sending him flying down the stairs. "Everyone move now! It is of the upmost importance!" Everyone ran towards their rooms in a panic. "Winston," she spoke into her headset, "the hotel guests are headed back to their rooms. The crowd is secure."

" _Good work, Symmetra,"_ he replied, _"help the others to clear out Talon's forces. If we can deal with them all and quickly leave after, the police will handle the arrest."_

Back on the street, Bastion was shooting down goon after goon. Soon, the majority of the guards all turned their attention to the robot. Reconfiguring, Bastion turned itself into a sentry turret, tearing down the guards with ease. Any that tried to run outwards, Tracer would pick off, blinking in front of them and blasting them. At one point, a guard snuck up behind her and grabbed her. As another tried to shoot her, she recalled away, leaving the goon to shoot his partner, before Tracer took him out as well. Looking around, everyone had dealt with the rest of the goons.

"This is too easy! Come on, loves, where's the challenge?" Down the street, a large group of goons began to charge towards them, including a few heavily armed ones with machine guns. "Now, that's more like it! Reinhardt! Give us a boost, will ya?"

The large knight just smirked, nodding as Tracer sprinted towards him. He held his hammer down to the ground and, when she placed on foot on it, he launched her into the air. Cheering all the way, the goons started to open fire. Grinning as she looked down below, she flipped backwards, throwing a pulse bomb down towards them, before recalling away. As the Overwatch agents ran for cover, Talon could do nothing but stare as the bomb dropped down towards them, before exploding, sending them all flying into walls, street lamps, etc. Coming out from cover, the streets looked clear.

"Alright!" Lúcio cheered, skating towards Tracer. "Nice one, Tracer!" He held a hand up for a hi-five, but she pulled him into a hug instead. He blushed, but hugged her back. "So, that's it, right? Everyone's down?"

"Not so fast, dos Santos!" they heard a distinctive, feminine, French voice call down from the roof of the nearby clock tower. Looking up, their happy expressions turned to scowls. Even Soldier:76, who had been frowning anyway, didn't refrain from showing his anger.

"Aw'right, Lacroix?" Tracer shouted up. "Whatcha lookin' at?"


	9. Chapter 8- Alliances

Staring down on the members of Overwatch were Junkrat, Roadhog and three others. One was a Japanese man, with his hair in a bun and wearing a blue kimono-like outfit, with a traditional tattoo on his exposed arm, which held a large bow that went with the arrows in his quiver. One appeared to be a man, wearing a black robe with a skull mask, who was duel wielding shotguns. While his face was masked, he appeared to be scowling, particularly at Soldier:76. The other was a slender woman with blueish skin and a long, darker blue ponytail. She was wearing a purple and black bodysuit, with black combat boots, and was holding a sniper rifle.

"I see you remember me," the French woman replied to Tracer, smirking at the usually perky Brit, "but you don't remember my name? I'm not called that anymore, little one. They call me Widowmaker."

"It doesn't matter what you're called!" Lúcio shouted in retaliation. "We've got more people and we're taking you down."

"Quiet, you!" Junkrat beckoned. "Come on, he's right there! Let's nab him an' his gear, so we can get going!"

"That's not your call to make," the masked man snapped in a husky, gruff tone. "Besides, we have what we came for."

"We both know that's a lie, Reaper," 76 shouted at the masked man. "We've dealt with all of your men, you've got nothing!"

"Your little exercise," the Japanese man called down, holding up a case, "was merely a distraction. It seems that visor does not let you see everything, does it, old man?"

"I had hoped you would have changed, Hanzo," Genji told the bowman, "I know that my brother is still in there somewhere."

"Maybe, brother! But my brother is no longer in that suit you wear."

"Enough chit-chat," Widowmaker imposed herself, looking up at a nearby helicopter, "our ride is here. However, there is one thing left." She pointed at Symettra. "You."

"What do you mean, me!?" she shouted, shocked. "I have nothing for you."

"We want you to join us."

"Your greed has corrupted your intelligence, Lacroix. I have no reason to side with you."

"Oh, really? And yet, you choose to align yourself with the man who ruined the livelihood of your entire family?" The Indian woman simply stood there, perplexed. Widowmaker, in turn, laughed heartily. "You mean to tell me you don't know? Why don't you ask Lúcio?"

Everyone looked at the Brazilian man. He scowled at the French woman, knowing what she was referring to.

"Lúcio?" she asked, getting him to face her. "What is she referring to?" He refused to answer, simply staring at his feet in anger. "I demand to know what she means! Tell me what you know!"

"I wouldn't expect him to tell you," Widowmaker cut in, "since he caused you so much strife. He was the one that led the revolution which led to the success of your family becoming nothing. Surely you remember what happened in Rio?"

At this, Symettra gasped, as did the others. Lúcio refused to look up.

"Lúcio," she was on the brink of tears, "tell me she is lying."

Sighing, he looked up, regret in his eyes. "Listen, Symett-"

"You have a deal!" she shouted up at Widowmaker, marching over to the building the Talon elite were atop of, ignoring the desperate pleas of her Overwatch allies. As she grabbed the harness the French woman dropped down to her, she scowled at Lúcio. "I knew we shouldn't have let you in. Overwatch will have fallen within a month."

She was lifted up to the other villains and stood firm with them. As Widowmaker cackled down to Overwatch, Reaper formed a dark cloud around them and teleported them into the helicopter above.

"The spider always catches the fly," Widowmaker gloated from above. "Au revoir!"

"Don't let them get away!" 76 barked. He took his rifle and fired a pair of helix rockets up at the helicopter, but it was shot down immediately, leaving a cloud of smoke. Once that faded, the helicopter, and the six Talon elite, were gone. "Damnit!"

Lúcio simply stared up at the sky, regret etched across his face.

"No…"

 _The next day, back at Gibraltar_

"What do you mean, you are leaving?" Torbjörn shouted out of shock.

"I have to, guys," Lúcio replied, coldly as he packed away his equipment. "All I've done is cause more problems, and that's what I was trying to avoid."

"But my friend," Reinhardt argued, "you have made the members so happy."

"And look where that's got Symettra." Neither of the two veterans could reply to that. "Look, it's been an honour to meet you guys, train with you, do all this, but you're better off without me."

"There's no changing your mind, is there?" When he saw Lúcio shake his head, he groaned. "Then, I guess this is goodbye and good luck."

Reinhardt extend a hand, which Lúcio shook happily, before he shook Torbjörn's too. Making his way out of the room with his belongings, he headed for the carrier. Once he arrived at the plane that Winston had arranged for him so he could leave, he stood face to face with the scientist leader of Overwatch.

"You know that you don't have to do this," Winston told him, just like many others had. "What happened with Symettra was not your fault- that was her decision to leave, and now that she has, losing you would weaken our resolve even further. Your alliance to Overwatch will remain, no matter what you do, but we would both be better off if you stayed."

"I appreciate you trying to get me to stay, Winston," Lúcio said, smiling at the gorilla, "but I do have to go. And it was my fault she left- not just for joining Overwatch, but for ruining her family's life. I know what I did was right for my people, but I didn't realise the impact it would have on hers. You'll be better off without me, and hey, maybe if she knew I was gone, she'd rejoin."

"I'm afraid that is highly unlikely," he sighed, adjusting his glasses, "but I will not stop you. Overwatch wishes you the best for the future, and there will always be a place for you here."

Nodding, he started to get on the plane. Before he could shut the door, however, he heard Tracer shout at him.

"Lúcio!" As soon as he heard that, he got off, seeing the Brit run over to him with tears rushing down her face. "So, that's it, love!? You're just gonna leave us- leave me- after all that we've been through."

"Tracer, I can't stay," he replied. "All I've done is make things worse."

"That's not true! You've brought somethin' here that most of the guys don't have- fun. You've made things so much more enjoyable." She lifted her visor off of her eyes. "We NEED you, Lúcio."

"But how does that help us when facing them, huh!? Fun doesn't help when dealing with a sniper, a gothic shotgunner, a grenade launching looney, a bowman, a big guy in a gas mask with a giant hook and a woman with a photon cannon! So, if you have any reason why I should stay, tell me! Because I've got nothing!"

"You- you just- you-" she was clearly getting frustrated at him, before looking at him with teary eyes.

"Well?"

In one moment, she went from being two feet away, ready to kill him, to pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened as he felt her lips brush against his, a taste of cherry filling his body with a new sensation. Just as quickly as it had come, the kiss ended and she backed away, looking at him through tearful, hopeful eyes. His shock lasted a moment, before he smiled and pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Please don't go," she begged.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore," he told her, "I knew you liked me."

"Shut up!" she laughed, slapping his chest as she let go. "You like me too."

"Okay, you got me. I'll stay." They looked over at the entrance to the carrier, where they saw Mei, D. Va and Mercy giggling. "Somebody's happy."

"I'm gonna kill 'em later," Tracer sighed, smiling.

What they didn't notice, however, was Soldier:76, who had observed the scene from a distance away, shaking his head at the two younger members.


	10. Chapter 9- Heart to Heart?

That night, everyone was resting soundly. The rest of the day had gone as any other day would, and everyone had been pretty tired, so they fell asleep almost instantly. However, an announcement on the intercom would momentarily disrupt this rest.

"Dos Santos," Sodlier:76 announced, "you are required in the canteen. Report immediately."

Lúcio looked over at Reinhardt and Torbjörn, who simply shrugged at the Brazilian man, before going back to sleep. Groaning, Lúcio stood up and made his way out of the room. As he made his way towards the canteen, he stopped to look up at the sky. It was full of stars and the moon was full, making the sky seem illuminated. He smiled, admiring how peaceful it was, before heading on his way again. When he got there, he saw that the place was empty, except for Soldier:76, who was sat at a table with a pot of coffee and a pair of mugs.

"About time," he muttered to the Brazilian, "sit down." Lúcio obliged, sitting opposite the veteran soldier. "You want a cup?"

"No thanks, it's pretty late," he replied. "What did you call me here for? It's pretty much midnight, and I could use some sleep."

"I couldn't care less what you need," he snapped. "Do you think this is some game? A college frat, a club, some sort of society?"

"Excuse me?" Lúcio took great offence to this. "I take this very seriously, and I don't get-"

"If you take this so serious," 76 interrupted, raising his voice, "then what makes you think that you have the right to put people at risk?" He downed his coffee, standing up in a rage. "Your actions yesterday cost us one of our best operatives!"

"Hey, I feel bad enough about this as it is! I never wanted her to leave and join Talon!" He stood up as well. "And I never actually did anything to force her to leave."

"The simple matter is that she turned her back on this organisation because of you! She has been part of this group for a number of months, and proved to be a great contributor to this cause! You've been here less than a month and all you've done is cause problems for us! And to make things worse, you're putting that girl at risk."

"Wait a minute. Is all of this because I like Tracer? What, do you like her as well? Because, I'm sorry, but I think she's a bit young for you."

"I feel nothing of the sorts! This is the problem- when you fight against bad people, and you try to have a relationship with someone who fights the same cause, you become emotionally invested in them, and they do the exact same, so when on a battlefield, if one gets hurt, their priority becomes making sure that other person is okay. This ends up getting both hurt, and gives the enemy the advantage. They will use that against you and Tracer, so I would recommend you break off all romantic investment before it becomes an issue."

"Look, 76, I don't know why you feel like that. I don't know if this happened to someone you liked, or someone you worked with lost someone they love, but I thought the whole idea of Overwatch was to protect people. Besides, we are still people, and people have emotions. You can't tell someone not to like someone else."

"You just don't get it, do you?" He turned around and started to walk away. "I'll talk to Winston about relieving you of your duties if you're going to put her at risk."

"You can't do that!" 76 didn't stop walking, so Lúcio did the one thing he could. "Maybe it's you who doesn't get it, Morrison!" This stopped the veteran soldier in his tracks. "Yeah, that's right. I know that's who you are. It wasn't obvious, and I don't know how many of the others know, but I found out. I happened to find this lying on top of your locker." He held up a form. "This was your profile sheet from when you were in Overwatch before it collapsed. I guess you were going to put it in your locker, but got distracted."

76, intrigued, turned around and grabbed the hand out of Lúcio's hand. Sighing, he placed it on the table. He slowly took off his visor, laying it by the form. He looked straight at Lúcio, allowing him to see the scarred, veteran face of the man that was formerly known as Jack Morrison.

"Well done," he told him, his voice somewhat quiet. "You breathe a word of this and you're dead, you hear me?"

"I don't get it. If this is the real you, why do you hide it?"

"Because my actions caused the downfall of this organisation," he grabbed his visor, staring at it in reminiscence. "The world thinks I'm dead, and it feels like that is for the better. I don't know if Reyes survived or not. I let my feelings get the better of me and it only caused issues." He looked at the musician, staring fiercely. "What do you know about the collapse of Overwatch?"

"There was a fight that broke out that caused an explosion that brought down the old headquarters. Most people believed it was because Reyes was jealous of the acclaim you received and that he felt he should be in charge."

"It was nothing to do with that, though." He sighed, remorseful. "Reyes and I were both in love with Dr. Angela Ziegler, one of the most gifted doctors in her field, and another member of Overwatch. You probably know her as Mercy." Lúcio's eyes went wide at this revelation. "Now you know why I don't tell anyone who I am. And it's clear I can't change your mind about the girl, but I warn you- I know what will come of this."

He put on his visor and started to walk away, but Lúcio placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate you telling me this, but I don't see it like that. If anything, love for someone who fights by your side- it gives me motivation to be strong and protect her, and I would never let anything happen to her." He handed 76 the form, and smiled at him warmly. "I'm not going anywhere, and I promise you, I will not let anything happen to her."

76 took the form and stared at it, lost in thought for a moment, before walking away without a response. Lúcio simply smiled for a moment, then sat down to think about what had just happened, before he decided to head back to his room. On the way, he bumped into Tracer.

"Hiya, love!" she greeted him. "Whatcha doin' up this late?"

"76 wanted to talk to me," he replied, "what about you?"

"Couldn't sleep much, so I thought I'd come an' have a look at the stars for a bit. Wanna join me?"

He smiled and sat with her, simply staring at the lights with his arm around her.


	11. Chapter 10- Derailed

_Two weeks later_

Lúcio found himself staring out the window of the train as it moved along the desert railway, just outside of Route 66. His eyes stared out over the dusty horizon, his thoughts lost in the atmosphere. He could see how the clouds almost looked painted onto the clear, blue sky. He could have sworn he'd seen at least two bald eagles fly past. It was as if whoever created the Earth had taken everything American and put it all along this track. He was just waiting for a monster truck to race past.

"You alright there, amigo?" the man sat opposite him asked.

Lúcio raised his head and nodded. The man sat opposite him was one Jesse McCree, another operative from Overwatch. The only reason that he didn't base himself at Gibraltar like the others was because he was a field operative and preferred to never work in one different place, only going where he could fight for a just cause. Lúcio looked over at the cowboy, his eyes particularly drawn to his Omnic arm. As he had explained, McCree had lost his arm when he was originally part of the notorious arms trafficking group, the Deadlock Gang. After that, he had joined Overwatch as part of their covert operative group, Blackwatch, instead of going to jail.

"So, how come you brought me out here?" Lúcio asked. "All I was told is I need to get on a train headed home."

"Well, kid, I've heard that Talon's attackin' yer village." Lúcio tightened his fist at that. "Relax, they ain't doin' it as we speak. A pal a' mine overheard some of the punks ramblin' on about it in some alleyway. We'll be there in about two hours an' take 'em down before they can harm anyone."

"That's good." As Lúcio looked down the carriage, which was full of citizen passengers, he couldn't help but notice that something seemed a bit off. "Something's not right."

"Eh?" he tipped his cap back to have a look around. "Whaddya mean by that?"

"I'm not quite sure." Looking at the other end, he saw a man dressed in a black suit and shades, holding a metal briefcase. "Hmm."

Before he could say anything else, however, he heard footsteps on the roof. Clearly, everyone else on the carriage had heard this, as they all looked particularly worried. When they heard what sounded like a saw blade, everyone started to panic.

"It's an ambush!" Lúcio shouted, taking out his amplifier. "They knew we'd head their straight away, and this must be the only train." He looked over at McCree. "Did you know about this?"

"Look, kid, I might not be workin' up in Gibraltar or wherever the guys are based now, but I am still part of Overwatch. I ain't gonna be turnin' my back on this organisation any time soon. Now, then," he took out his revolver, "it's high noon."

A hole in the roof fell down, with a dozen or so armed thugs jumping through. The first one turned around and, as soon as he came face to face with McCree, the cowboy sent a fist flying to his face, sending him to the floor. The crowd screamed as the rest of the men started to attack. One ran over the tables, but was met with a blast from Lúcio's amplifier. Two more tried to jump him from behind, but he swiped them away, sending them flying through the window. While he dealt with these two, McCree shot up at the lights, causing them to land on one of the goon's heads. Knocking another two out with fists to the head and groin each, he saw the remaining five aiming their guns at him.

"Looks like everyone wants a piece a' me, huh?" he smirked. "Well, then," he pulled out a flash bang, "play ball."

He threw it at their feet and shot it with his revolver, the residual flash and blast causing them to flinch and adjust to the sudden burst of light. McCree nodded at Lúcio and the Brazilian leapt off of the table and fired at the ground around their feet, sending all five thugs flying across the carriage.

"Is everyone okay?" Lúcio asked. Looking around, he saw that no one was hurt, just panicked, so he sighed out of relief. Looking down the carriage, however, he noticed the man with the briefcase was gone. "Where'd the guy with the briefcase go?"

No one answered. Instinctively, he sprinted down the train, McCree following closely behind. Ignoring the looks they received from the other passengers as they rushed through each carriage, they reached the driver's car, where they saw the conductor and driver tied up and knocked out. Stood over them was the man who had held the briefcase. He smirked at them.

"You're too late," he pointed to the briefcase which was set underneath the driver's seat, which was open and contained a bomb, "one minute and this will go up in smoke."

He activated the bomb. As McCree aimed to shoot at him, he disappeared in a deep black smoke, which quickly subsided.

"Quick!" Lúcio picked up the driver. "Grab the other guy and get him in the passenger car!"

McCree followed his order and they carried the unconscious men into a passenger car, which caused a panic, before returning to the driver's car. On the way, McCree shot the coupling between the two cars. Looking back, he saw the passenger car getting further away.

"Good," he told Lúcio, "they're safe for now. Let's deal with this thing." Looking at the timer, he saw it only had twenty seconds. "Damnit! We need t' get off a' this damn train or we'll be blown to pieces!"

"But what if there's someone down below that gets hit by the debris?"

"We're about to reach a cliff! Now move!"

McCree and Lúcio raced towards the door and leapt out just as the bomb went off. McCree rolled along the ground, coughing from the smoke he dragged up. Getting onto his feet, he could see a distance away that the passenger cars had stopped and the people on board were getting off, with the driver and conductor being helped off as well. Smirking, he turned around. His smirk dropped, however, when he couldn't see Lúcio. He looked around, before looking over the edge. He could see the wreckage of the train car, smoke and fire rising from it as the car was trashed on some rocks. Looking along the wall of the cliff, he saw something he had hoped he hadn't: Lúcio's visor.

'Damnit…'


	12. Chapter 11- Bereavement

_The Next Day, Gibraltar_

Winston was in his office, looking over some information he had received about Talon, when he heard a door open. Looking up, he saw McCree making his way towards him. Standing up, Winston smiled.

"Ah, McCree!" he greeted the cowboy. "It isn't often we see you in the base, these days."

"Y'know me, Winston," he replied, his tone cold, "Ah don't stay in one place fer too long."

"What gives me the pleasure of seeing you here today? I thought you were taking Lúcio to Brazil to deal with Talon."

"Ah'm afraid there's no pleasure here." He removed his hat and held it in front of him, shaking his brown-haired head. "Ah've come to tell ya that Lúcio was killed yesterday." Winston's eyes went wide in disbelief. "We were ambushed by Talon on the train. One a' them set off a bomb, and as we were leaping off the train, he fell off a cliff. There were no traces of him."

"This is unfortunate news," Winston sighed, looking downcast, "he was a good agent, he had a lot of potential. He definitely left a lasting impression on the team, some better than others. I guess I should get this over with." He moved over to the comms unit and turned it on. "This is Winston," he said, his voice low. "It is with the utmost deepest sorrow and regret that I must inform you that Lúcio Correia Dos Santos, agent name Lúcio, is deceased."

 _Later that day_

A number of Overwatch agents- McCree, Soldier:76, D. Va, Mei, Mercy, Torbjörn and Reinhardt- were gathered outside the dorms. Tracer had locked herself in an hour ago, and could be heard crying on the other side.

"That poor girl," Reinhardt spoke first, since they had been in silence for a few moments. "Too young to lose a beloved, and in such a way."

"I hope she will be okay," Mei replied, D. Va nodding in approval.

"I knew this would happen," 76 muttered, before storming off, "never should have let him join." As he walked away, D. Va shook her head in disapproval.

"Ignorant old fart," she fumed, before collecting herself. "There must be something we can do to let her know that we are here for her."

"She is in a troublesome state at the moment," Mercy replied with a sigh, "something like this takes a good amount of time to recover from."

"Let me try something," Torbjörn suggested, before knocking on the door. They could clearly hear Tracer shout _'go away!'_ on the other side. "I will let you be, Tracer!" he shouted. "But you cannot keep yourself in there all day. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

' _Just leave me alone!'_

With a sigh, he replied, "as you wish, Lena." He started to walk away, with Reinhardt in tow.

"Where are you going?" McCree called to them.

"Give her time, Jesse," Reinhardt called back, "she will let us in when she is ready to."

With that, they were gone. D. Va and Mei decided to give Tracer time alone as well, and McCree followed suit, but not before Mercy pulled him to a side.

"Jesse," she looked him in the eyes, not fiercely, but strongly, "I must ask you. You say that there was no sign of him- tell me… Is there any way that Lúcio may have survived?"

"Well, Ah didn't know him too well or what he could do," he told her, scratching his head, "so there is a slight chance, but that chance would be the same for everyone, and it's practically nada. There was no sign of him in the wreckage, so salvage wasn't an option." She moaned, her expression immediately turning sour. "Ah'm sorry, there's not much Ah can tell ya."

"It's not your fault. You can go, I will stay here."

Mercy waited outside the dorm for five hours, the others occasionally dropping by to check how Tracer was doing. She had grown tired of waiting, so she decided to knock.

"Lena, it's Angela," she called. "Is there any chance I could come in, dear?"

Silence. Then, with the sound of a key turning, the door was unlocked. Walking in, Mercy saw Tracer sat on her bed, staring at her feet. Her jacket was strewn lazily over the side, with her goggles thrown on the floor. She had clearly thrown them forcibly, as they were cracked. Her hair was drooped down over her head, and her socks were covered in her tears. As she looked up at Mercy, the doctor could tell her eyes were sore from crying, even though the hair now covered her forehead and part of her eyes.

"Aw'right, love?" Tracer greeted her, not even bothering to smile.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked, just getting a huff and a shrug in response. "I know that this hurts, dear, but you-"

"How?" Mercy looked at her confused, but Tracer grew angry. "How could you possibly know how I feel?"

"Tracer, everyone loses a loved one at some point in their-"

"Yeah, a loved one! I lost me gran when I was nine, and that hurt, but nothing like losing someone you loved! Someone you wanted to be with! How could you possibly know what that feels like?"

"Don't you remember Jack?" Tracer groaned, and turned away from Mercy. "I liked him, Tracer, and he-"

"You played him! You played him and Reyes! They both liked ya, and you just let them, never choosin' between them! How is that like what I've gone through!"

"Ahem," they heard a voice call in from the doorway. Turning, they saw Pharah, stood there in her training clothes. "Apologies for interrupting. I need to speak to Tracer."

"Go on, say it!" Tracer shouted. "Say that you were right, that- that he wasn't fit for this! I know that's what you want, so just say it!"

Pharah started to make her way towards Tracer, who just stood there, staring. Mercy tried to stop her, but Pharah pushed her back. She stopped in front of Tracer, holding a firm stare, before wrapping her arms around the young Brit. At first, Tracer was shocked, before wrapping her arms around her and crying into her shoulders.

"I am so sorry for your loss," she told Tracer, "I was not very open towards him, but he proved to be useful. And we will make this right, Lena, I assure you. Even if I wasn't." She let go, then put one arm around Tracer's shoulders. "Now, come. You need something to eat, and Winston has something to say to us all."

Lena nodded and they headed to the mess hall. When they arrived, many looked up in surprise. D. Va and Mei were going to get up, so they could hug her, but Mercy shook her head, so they sat back down, with Mercy, Pharah and Tracer grabbing seats at the far end. Torbjörn even went out of his way to bring her a platter of fish and chips, just how she liked it. He placed it on the table with Mercy and Pharah's meals, and Tracer looked up, giving him a weak smile before she started to eat. As they were eating, Winston entered and stood at the near end of the table, remote in hand.

"I know that you are all aware of what has happened," he started, "and I can only express deep sorrow towards this tragic event." Tracer could feel the tears start to well up again, but she chose to stay strong. "Lúcio was a good man, and although he was only here for a short tenure, his actions will not be forgotten. Thankfully," he pointed the remote at a large screen and turned it on, "we may have the final key to stopping Talon once and for all." On the screen appeared a cryptic message:

 _One man down. How many more?_

 _Find out where this all started before._

Also on the screen was Talon's logo- a 'v' that curved out to look like ram horns- as well as a frog symbol and two 24-hour clocks.

"McCree received this from one of the thugs that were apprehended. We are still trying to decipher the meaning for this, but once we have, we will attack and take down Talon once and for all."

"But who knows how long that will take?" 76 interjected. "This could mean anything, and we don't know when this will happen."

"I think it means where Overwatch first fell apart," Winston suggested, "which would mean we would need to head to Switzerland."

"But what good is it, us headed to that pile of rubble?" Torbjörn laughed. "There's nothing there, and they never go where there is no gain."

"Perhaps they want to gain by takin' us out," McCree argued, "with us gone, no one could stand in their way!"

A full blown discussion erupted, with people arguing amongst themselves. They threw suggestions back and forth, with some not-so-constructive criticism thrown in the mix, until Winston gave out an almighty roar, silencing the arguments.

"Now, until we find the answer, we must remain united and focused!" he shouted.

"Numbani." Everyone looked towards the source of this- Tracer. "That's where they're going. Tomorrow."

"Really?" Winston pondered, scratching his chin. "Please elaborate."

"'One man down' is Lúcio. They were after him when we met him at Numbani. He stopped Junkrat from killing me. Now he's gone, they think it's easy pickings."

"That is an interesting theory. But how are you so certain this is to do with Lúcio?"

"The frog," she smiled as a tear began to roll down his cheek, "it was his logo." Mercy handed her a tissue, but she waved it away. "The two clocks mean two days. If he got this yesterday, two days from yesterday is tomorrow."

"I believe Tracer has made the correct assumption," Zenyatta told Winston. "I can sense their forces are aiming to make a collection in Numbani."

"They must still want the Doomfist glove," Winston muttered. "Very well. Tomorrow morning, we set of to Numbani."

"No." Tracer stood up and stared fiercely. "We leave tonight."


	13. Chapter 12- Ultimate Battle

As the plane landed at the Adawe International Terminal, the agents all looked at each other, checking to see they were all ready.

"This is it," Tracer said under her breath, "this is for you, Lúcio."

"Alright, everyone!" Winston told the group, as he opened the door. "We have a job to do. Zenyatta, Mercy, make sure the people are kept out of harm's way. The rest of you, brace yourselves. No doubt they know we've already arrived."

They all shouted their approval and made their way into the airport. Winston was the first to get out, followed by Soldier:76. D. Va, Mei, Zarya, Zenyatta, Bastion, Genji, McCree, Reinhardt and Torbjörn all followed suit. Pharah was about to join them, but looked over at Mercy and Tracer. Mercy nodded at her, signalling she could go, and Pharah nodded back, heading off with the others.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Mercy asked. She had argued heavily that Tracer should stay behind, and that she was still struggling to cope with her bereavement, but Lena was adamant about going. "You can still stay here if you want. No one will judge you."

"I joined Overwatch to make a difference, and to do what was right. This is what's right, Mercy- I have to do this."

Sighing, Mercy walked out, Tracer following after. They quickly caught up to the group and made their way through the airport, ignoring the glares and murmurs of 'oh my God, is that Overwatch?' and 'I thought they were shut down' from the crowd. As they stepped out onto the somewhat quiet streets, Tracer looked around at the sunlit city and smiled. She didn't have long to, however, as they heard screams and gunfire. They charged down the streets and saw groups of armed thugs in Talon uniforms, firing openly. As the civilians ran towards them, Overwatch armed up.

"Mercy! Zenyatta!" Winston ordered. "Get te civilians to the airport! Keep them away from the gunfire!"

The monk and angel obliged, leading the people back to the airport. With an earth-shattering roar, Winston led the charge as Overwatch stormed into battle, taking out any member of Talon they could see. They pushed through Adawe Avenue, but as they turned a corner that led to the museum, they saw that the front of the museum was blocked off by an army of hundreds of thugs, all aiming their guns at them.

"Damnit!" McCree cursed, poking his hat upwards a bit. "The front's blocked off!"

"We will take care of it!" Reinhardt shouted, activating his shield. Torbjörn deployed a turret, while Bastion reconfigured into turret mode and D. Va deployed her mech. Mei and Zarya also took aim. "We will handle these thugs, you go and stop Widowmaker."

"You got it, big guy."

McCree tipped his hat, and he, Winston, Pharah, Tracer, Genji and Soldier:76 backtracked, heading through a building that led up to a bridge. Stood on that bridge was Hanzo, bow in hand. He pointed at Genji menacingly, and Genji turned to his fellow Overwatch agents.

"This battle is mine," he told them, "it is time for my brother and I to settle our differences."

Winston nodded and led the others past Hanzo, while the two Shimada brothers stared down, taking hold of their weapons and preparing to battle.

"Ryuu Ga Waka Tekii Go Kurau!" Hanzo shouted, firing an arrow that summoned a mighty blue dragon.

"Ryuujin No Ken Wo Kurae!" Genji shouted, slicing his sword and summoning a mighty green dragon.

As they battled for what Genji hoped would be the last time, Winston and the others headed towards the museum. As they got close, however, an explosion was triggered, sending Winston and Tracer into the sky. Looking to the side, McCree, Soldier:76 and Pharah came face-to-face with Junkrat, Roadhog and Symmetra.

"G'day, mates!" Junkrat taunted, laughing maniacally. "Welcome to the party- I guarantee ya, it'll be a blast!"

While they faced off, Winston was sent crashing through the museum window by Widowmaker, the two landing on the floor and quickly getting back to their feet. Winston saw two boys- the younger one in an orange t-shirt, and the older one in a blue hoodie- and blocked Widowmaker's gunfire, so they could get to cover. Once they were safe, he turned around and charged after Reaper, who teleported away and started to fire with his shotguns. Widowmaker took aim at the Doomfist glove, ready to fire her hook and steal it, but before she could fire, she heard,

"Psst, whatcha lookin' at?"

Turning around, she saw Tracer, who quickly blinked away, shooting at the sniper while she grappled away. Getting close to Winston, he threw her towards Reaper and Widowmaker, and she began to open fire at the two of them. Right inbetween the Brit and the gorilla, Reaper began to form a cloud of smoke around him and laughed wildly, then proceeded to fire wildly, spinning so his shots went in every direction. As she blinked away, Tracer's chronal accelerator ran out of charge, so she vaulted over a display for cover. Looking to the side, she saw the two boys, staring at her in shock.

"Don't worry, loves. Cavalry's here!" Looking to the other side, she saw Winston get knocked to the ground, his glasses on the floor in front of him. "Come on, big guy!"

Widowmaker shot out the glass of the display holding the glove, triggering the alarm. She began to stride towards it, while Reaper marched towards the fallen Winston. Looking up, the gorilla saw the skull mask clad villain in front of him, standing on, and crushing, his glasses. With this, he stood up in a burst of rage. Roaring loudly, he began to charge at Reaper again. Widowmaker saw this and turned her attention to the gorilla. By this time, Tracer's accelerator had recharged, so she rejoined the battle. While she and Winston attacked Reaper, Widowmaker turned back around and saw the glove was gone. She moved towards the case and was about to step around it, when Winston tackled Reaper to the ground. He was about to bring his fists to Reaper's chest, but he had teleported away.

"Hey!"

Widowmaker turned back around and saw the kid in the blue hoodie, with the Doomfist glove on her hand. He punched her with the gloved fist and she was sent flying, crashing through another display. Tracer then kicked the gun out of her hand. Seeing that she had no way to win just yet, she fired her hook and swung away with Reaper, Winston chasing after. Tracer was about to follow, but she turned around and saw the two kids, the older one handing her the Doomfist glove. She smiled at him.

"Y'know, the world could always use more heroes," she told him, before returning the glove to its display and blinking out of the museum.

She soon caught up with Winston and saw Pharah, Soldier:76 and Winston staring off against Reaper, Junkrat, Roadhog and Symmetra.

"Where's McCree?" she asked.

"He took a bullet," Pharah explained. "It went clean through his shoulder. Mercy is seeing to him, so he should be fine."

"Now then," Widowmaker interrupted, "let us put the odds in our favour." She had her gun back in her hands. "Face it- you cannot defeat us." At that moment, Genji and Hanzo crashed through the walls of a nearby building, landing right by the others- Genji near Overwatch, and Hanzo near Talon. They quickly stood up and stared each other down. They were visibly tired, but still ready to fight. "Even now, we have you beat. There are six of you, and five of us."

"Don't count on it!" a familiar voice shouted. They looked down the street and gasped as stood there, in the middle of the street, was a man they thought had died.

"Lúcio!"


	14. Chapter 13- Ending The War

Lúcio walked up to them, no one saying a word. Most were shocked; some were angry; Tracer was resisting the urge to run over and hug him. When he caught up to them, he locked eyes with Widowmaker.

"What?" he asked, scowling. "You really thought you could kill me by having me fall off a cliff?" He held up his hand, palm towards her. "Guess you didn't know these allow me to climb any wall."

"You are a thorn in my side," she spat, her voice full of venom. "This is not your fight, so go back to your concerts."

"See, that's where you're wrong! This is my fight! I joined Overwatch to make a difference, and stand up against scum like you! And I'm not backing down, I am NOT running away! I will fight you, and you will fall, because WE! Are Overwatch."

They were silent for a moment, before Soldier:76 put his hand on Lúcio's shoulder.

"Well said, Lúcio," he told him, "I guess I had you wrong."

"Screw this!" Junkrat shouted, taking the tire from his back. "I'm ending this now! FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

He pulled a cord on the tire and threw it towards Lúcio, who leapt out of the way with the rest of Overwatch as the tire exploded. This triggered a full out battle. Widowmaker, rather than engage right away, hoisted herself up onto a nearby balcony and took a position where she could aim with her rifle.

Junkrat was firing one grenade after another, focusing his fire on Lúcio. This, however, left him open and Tracer opened fire, getting a few shots to the back before he turned to her and she had to recall away. He backed away and allowed Roadhog to take over. The larger man pulled out his hook and took aim at Tracer, but when he threw it, the chain broke when Genji sliced through it with his katana. Getting angry, Roadhog inhaled some form of gas through his gas mask and took out his shotgun. He fired and it forced Genji back, using his sword to block as much of the gunfire as he could, although one shot left a hole in his mask. It hadn't penetrated the skin, but had definitely bruised it.

While they were dealing with those two, Soldier:76 and Reaper were locked in an intense gunfight, constantly moving and firing, each trying to one up the other. When Soldier:76 thought, he had finally got a clear shot, the masked villain had gone into his 'Wraith form', so the bullets went right through him. When he restored to his physical form, however, Winston charged through and tackled him to the ground. He threw him to the side, but Reaper landed on his feet and opened fire on 76 once more.

Pharah, meanwhile, was dodging Hanzo's arrows and Symmetra's photon stream. She had launched into the air with her jetpack and forced Hanzo back with one rocket, but he kept his stance and caught her wing with an arrow. As she struggled to keep herself airborne, Symmetra launched a photon blast that crashed right into the blue and gold armored soldier. She dropped down, kneeling for a second to recover as Symmetra walked up to her, aiming right at her head.

"Do you really want to do this?" Pharah asked, staring intensely at her former ally.

"I have to," Symmetra replied, not faltering.

"Then turn around."

As she did that, she was grabbed by Winston and forced into a wall.

"You're under arrest," he told her. He grabbed her weapon and tossed it to Pharah. "You keep her here- don't let her out of your sights."

Pharah nodded, and Winston re-joined 76. While 76 kept Reaper distracted with his gunfire, Winston charged through, swiping at the masked man and sending him flying. He regained composure and fired back at Winston, but the gorilla charged through, unscathed, as he fired his Tesla cannon at him. The electricity shocked him, but Reaper managed to teleport away. He reappeared behind 76, but he seemed to know that was where he was going, as he turned around instantly and fired two helix rockets directly at him, colliding with his chest and sending him into a building. He hit his head on a balcony, and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"And stay down," he said. He bent down, removing the mask from Reaper's face, before scoffing. "I should have known it'd be you, Reyes."

Genji had turned his attention from Roadhog and Junkrat, back to Hanzo. The two brothers were locked in battle once more, shuriken meeting arrow, one after the other. Hanzo grew angry and fired arrow after arrow in quick succession, not taking much time to aim, but still maintaining accuracy. When nothing worked, he pulled out a scatter arrow.

"Ryuu Ga Waka Tekii Go Kurau!"

He fired the arrow, summoning the blue dragon as the arrow headed right towards Genji.

"Ryuujin No Ken Go Kurae!"

Genji summoned the green dragon, which wrapped itself around his sword. Time practically slowed down as Genji wielded his sword, dragging Hanzo's arrow in a full turn and firing it back at him. The arrow, with both dragons intertwined around it, hit him straight in the chest, and the dragons' energy fired right through him, before he dropped to his knees.

"You have won this fight, brother," he said, hushed.

"I do not wish to fight you, Hanzo," Genji replied, extending a hand to Hanzo, "let us end our quarrels. You are my brother." Hanzo looked at the hand for a moment, his opinions clashing, before accepting it and getting onto his feet. He pulled the arrow out of his chest, covering the wound with his hand, then smiled at his brother, who removed his mask and smiled back. "I knew there was hope for you."

Lúcio and Tracer, however, were having more difficulty in their battle. Roadhog had changed his weapon into a Gatling gun, and was spraying seemingly infinite ammo their way. They had to hide behind a wall to avoid being shot.

"We need to find a way to take them out!" Lúcio shouted over the gunfire.

"I know, but what?" Tracer shouted back. "If I could get close enough, my pulse bomb could knock 'em out, but I can't while under fire!"

Lúcio glanced to the side, where he saw Sodier:76 by Reaper, then looked at his amplifier, and an idea came to his head.

"I've got it! If 76 can distract them, I could launch you into the air. You drop the bomb behind them and recall back, and they're down for the count!"

"You sure, love? This won't hurt me, will it?" He looked at the Brazilian man, who smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled back and nodded. "Let's do it!"

"76!" he called out, the veteran soldier turning his head towards him. "We need you to distract Roadhog! We're going to finish this now!"

76 nodded and began to open fire. Roadhog turned his attention to 76 and ceased fire for the moment. Lúcio, seeing his opening, began his plan. He offered Tracer a leg up, and she placed one foot against his amplifier. He pushed her up and shot her into the air. She spun around gracefully, almost like a ballerina, before firing the pulse bomb at Roadhog and Junkrat like a discus. She recalled back, and the pulse bomb went off, sending Junkrat and Roadhog flying, falling to the ground, defeated.

"We did it!" Tracer cheered. "Come 'ere, love!"

She wrapped her arms around Lúcio's neck and pulled him in close. He smiled and relaxed into the hug, before he looked over her shoulder and saw Widowmaker, aiming right for Tracer. In an instant, he pushed her behind him and stood in a defensive stance as Widowmaker fired, the single bullet piercing his chest. He stood there, his eyes wide, the pain searing, as he fell to the ground.

"No!" they all cried, rushing over to him.

"Lúcio!" Tracer screamed, the tears rushing down her face as she tended to him.

Widowmaker smiled, and turned to make her leave, but she came face to face with McCree, gun pointed right at her head.

"Go ahead," he goaded, staring her down, "make my day."

She huffed furiously, before surrendering. McCree carried her, now handcuffed, while he and the rest of Overwatch rushed over to see what Lúcio's condition was. Mercy made her way through the crowd and gasped- his chest was bleeding near profusely, despite Tracer's attempt to apply pressure.

"You've gotta help him, doc!" Tracer begged, her breaths heavy.

"Let me see what I can do," she replied, moving Tracer away. "The bullet looks to have missed his lungs," she explained as she examined him. "It looks to have gone straight through. I need to seal the wound- bandaging it won't stop the bleeding, not yet." She grabbed her staff and aimed it at him, but nothing happened. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?"

"My staff, it- it's not working!" Everyone looked worried. "I… I don't know what else to do."

"No!" Tracer dropped to her knees, letting the tears drop to the floor. "He can't die! I thought I lost you once, I'm not losing you again!"

"Tracer," he coughed, spitting a little blood, "listen." She bent towards him. "I'm not gonna die. I need you to," he stopped to cough more, "to grab my amp."

"What?" 76 interrupted. "How's that going to-"

"Whatever you say, love," Tracer said, ignoring him as she grabbed the amplifier.

"Now, flip the switch below the trigger." She obliged, the lights turning from green to yellow. "Now aim it at me and turn it on."

She turned it on and a peaceful piece of music began to play. As this happened, a golden aura emitted from the amplifier, surrounding his body. Slowly, the wound in his chest began to get smaller and smaller, before closing entirely, leaving a scar. Everyone was shocked at this, but cheered anyway. Tracer, overwhelmed with joy, grabbed his head in her hands and brought his lips to hers, the passionate kiss filling her with warmth. She could taste the blood in his mouth, but ignored it as she simply enjoyed the embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" she cried as she broke the kiss. "How did you figure this out?"

"I worked with Winston and Mercy a bit, to see if I could use this for other purposes, and I managed to find a way to use the sound energy for healing purposes."

"I didn't think you could actually figure that out!" Winston told him, smiling. "I'll have to look at that myself when we get back to Gibraltar." He turned his head to Pharah, who still had Symmetra. "Lúcio, I'm going to put this up to you. Hanzo has made peace with his brother, so he will be joining us, and the rest will be headed to jail. However, we need to decide whether Symmetra can be trusted again."

Lúcio thought about this for a moment, before slowly getting up with Tracer's help.

"Symmetra?" She looked at him, and he smiled, extending a hand. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that your family fell apart. It's my fault you left Overwatch. I know you and your family thought you were doing the right thing back in Rio. But that just wasn't the truth." She looked shameful at this. "But I can tell that you and I both want the same thing- to create a better world, where people have no fear, and we all get along. So come back to Overwatch. We can work together, like none of this ever happened."

She stared at the hand for a moment, before shaking it.

"I am sorry for what I have done," she told him, "I hope you all can forgive me."

"Already there, girl!"

Just then, a ripple of applause could be heard. Looking down the street, they saw a crowd had gathered and must have seen the whole thing, because they were cheering for Overwatch. Winston decided to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "we apologise for disrupting your day and we will be leaving soon, but before we do, there is something I wish to say. Thirty years ago, we fought to end the Omnic Crisis and restore peace to the world. Now, a new threat has arisen and the world is in danger once more. Whether our actions are considered illegal or not, we will continue to fight to maintain peace and harmony. Because we are united. We are justice. We. Are Overwatch."

 _Five Months Later_

"This is Helena Parker from NTV Music, reporting from outside the Numbani concert hall as Lúcio Correia dos Santos, known by his fans as Lúcio, looks to make his anticipated return. The DJ has spent the past five months with the freedom fighter group, Overwatch, whose actions were once again legalised nearly three months ago. Now, he is performing for one night only to release his new single, 'Rejuvenescência'". A limo pulled up as the crowd cheered and the paparazzi started to take photos. Lúcio stepped out, wearing a black suit with his green tank top and visor, and waved to the crowd, laughing cheerfully. "And here he is, the man himself- Lúcio!" He held the door open as Tracer stepped out, wearing her usual jacket and pink versions of her tights and visor. "And with him is his girlfriend, and fellow Agent of Overwatch, Lena Oxton, known by her alias, Tracer." She wrapped her arm around his waist as he shut the door and they made their way down the red carpet. "And as Lúcio makes his way towards the stage, we can only imagine that he is just as good, if not better, than before. This is Helena Parker, and we'll be showing some of the concert later tonight, so don't go anywhere."

THE END

 **(A/N: thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story. I'm shocked that this, my first long story, has received such a positive reception, and I hope that the same can be said for my upcoming stories.)**


End file.
